LINK
by Li Chylee
Summary: Surat itu awalnya ditulis tanpa nama penerima-sebuah surat yang ditulis sendiri oleh Sakura untuk keturunannya, mengenai pria yang kini menjadi suaminya. Siapa sangka subjek tulisannya akan datang sebelum ia selesai menuliskan surat itu? Dan pada akhirnya, memilihkan sebuah nama untuk sang penerima surat: Shinachiku. / NaruSaku, post-war AR. Read and review please!


Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning: AR (Alternate Reality), OOC (meski sebisa mungkin diminimalisir). NaruSaku. Don't like the pair or the warning? Don't read, please. **You have been warned**.

A/N: _Konnichiwa minna-san_. Ini adalah fic NaruSaku pertama yang aku _publish_. Semoga suka ya :D

Dan terima kasih banyak untuk **Hime Hoshina **yang bersedia menjadi _beta reader _fic ini! ^0^

Fic ini jadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya berkat Hime! :D

_Enjoy_~

.

.

.

**LINK**

.

.

.

_Dia adalah salah satu kreasi Tuhan yang dianugerahi-Nya dengan sifat yang unik dan fisik yang—meski secara general bukan tipe idola para wanita—menarik. Aku tidak akan bermulut manis, mengucapkan pujian kosong dengan mengatakan padanya kalau ia adalah lelaki tertampan yang pernah kutemui. Tidak. Tapi dia memang menarik. Eksentrik. Istimewa. Bisa jadi hanya satu di dunia._

_Rambutnya berwarna pirang kekuningan (atau haruskah aku menyebutnya kuning kepirangan? Ah tidak, kedengarannya sangat ganjil). Kulitnya berwarna _tan_, beberapa tingkat lebih gelap dari kulit kebanyakan orang Desa Konoha. Di pipinya, terdapat tiga pasang goresan menyerupai kumis kucing, yang seakan menjadi _trademark_-nya tersendiri . Tingginya normal, tidak pendek, tidak juga terlalu tinggi, meski saat dia masih bocah, jelas bahwa tinggiku dengannya tidak terlalu jauh berbeda. Matanya ... ah, terlalu puitis rasanya kalau aku menyebutnya bagaikan permata safir. Aku bukan gadis yang puitis, namun frasa 'berwarna biru' memang terlalu sederhana untuk menggambarkan sepasang indera penglihatannya itu. Ada lebih dari sekedar warna dalam bola mata jernih itu. Dari pendarnya, aku bisa menemukan keberanian, kekuatan, dan ... kesepian. _

_Tidak semua orang bisa melewati masa-masa berat sebagai anak yang dikucilkan dari pergaulan. Dan bahkan lebih buruknya lagi, tidak memiliki orang tua yang dapat menghibur dan menghapus air matanya di saat dia membutuhkan hal itu. _

_Di saat aku tengah duduk bersama keluarga dan menyantap makan malam lezat buatan ibuku, dia mungkin hanya menyantap ramen instannya sendirian. Di saat aku menerima kado berupa seragam shinobi dari ayahku, dia mungkin tidak pernah menerima kado apapun dari siapapun. Dan di saat aku tertidur nyaman di kamarku yang hangat dengan perasaan terlindungi karena aku tahu aku bisa menemui orangtuaku jika aku bermimpi buruk, ia mungkin hanya bisa menahan tangis sendirian setelah harinya diisi oleh tudingan sebagai 'monster' dari warga desa yang tidak bisa menjaga mulutnya. Mendapat mimpi buruk pun, tak akan ada belaian tangan lembut di rambutnya dan senyuman menenangkan terlontar untuknya._

_Semakin aku memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan, semakin aku mengerti alasan di balik pendar kesepian itu. Ia memang berusaha keras menyembunyikannya, tapi aku tahu, jika aku menatap jendela hatinya itu cukup lama, terdapat sisi rapuh yang tertutupi oleh sisi pembuat onarnya. Sikap bodoh yang ditunjukannya adalah sesuatu yang secara alami dibangunnya sebagai mekanisme pertahanan diri. Dengan begitu, orang-orang tak akan tahu bahwa jauh, jauh, jauh di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, dia terluka. Luka yang mungkin akan membekas, dan bantuan dari waktu tak akan dengan mudah memudarkan sakit yang dirasakannya. _

_Tidak, orang-orang itu tak perlu tahu, dan kalaupun tahu mereka tidak akan mengerti jika mereka tidak mengalami sendiri bagaimana rasanya selalu menjadi yang terpinggirkan—diremehkan, dijauhi, bahkan dibenci. Semua itu hanya karena label monster yang sudah melekat padanya tepat di hari yang sama ketika dia dilahirkan. _

_Membuat masalah, itulah yang seringkali ia lakukan. Guru-guru di akademi sampai seolah sudah hafal, jika ada masalah, Naruto- lah biang keladinya. Mulai dari keisengan kecil seperti menyiapkan jebakan penghapus berlumur kapur di atas pintu sampai keisengan yang sulit dimaafkan seperti mencoreti patung wajah para hokage, pasti yang pertama kali jadi tersangka adalah Naruto, dan memang dialah pelakunya. Semua itu dilakukannya hanya demi mendapatkan pengakuan. Sungguh tindakan yang kekanak-kanakan, tapi mungkin jika aku di posisinya, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Bukankah lebih baik dimarahi dibandingkan tidak diacuhkan?_

_Menjadi hokage adalah impiannya. Sudah tidak terhitung lagi cibiran yang ia terima ketika ia menyampaikan itu di hadapan orang-orang. Awalnya, aku termasuk salah satu yang meragukannya. Lihat saja, dia adalah orang yang bodoh, lemah, dan terlalu percaya diri. Berhasil menjadi _genin_ saja sudah untung. Sekarang, ingin rasanya aku menampar diriku sendiri jika ingat pernah berpikiran seperti itu tentangnya. _

_Dia memang bodoh dan sulit memahami teori, tapi sekali ia berhasil mempraktekannya, ia dapat melakukan jurus apapun dengan luar biasa. Ditambah, cara berpikirnya yang terlampau sederhana itu justru dapat menyelamatkanku di beberapa kesempatan. Lemah? Haaah ... _shinobi_ lemah macam apa yang berhasil menyelamatkan Konoha dan menjadi pahlawan desa? Justru aku yang sering merasa lemah ketika ia memperlihatkan sorot matanya yang dipenuhi oleh tekad baja, tak ada keraguan sedikit pun di dalamnya. Mengenai sifat terlalu percaya dirinya, kurasa ia sudah membuktikan sendiri betapa sifat itu lebih memberi banyak keuntungan daripada kerugian baginya. Ia bisa memengaruhi orang lain untuk bersikap optimis bahkan dalam situasi paling genting sekalipun. Bahkan makhluk sekelas _Biju_ pun menitipkan kepercayaan mereka padanya. Itu adalah kemampuan ajaib yang tak semua orang memilikinya._

_Apalagi yang harus kutuliskan tentangnya, selain bahwa ia adalah inspirasi bagiku dan bagi banyak _shinobi_ lainnya? Darinya, aku belajar bahwa bodoh tidak selamanya buruk, lemah bukan berarti harus menyerah, dan percaya pada diri sendiri itu penting untuk membuat orang lain juga percaya pada kita._

_Dan jika aku harus menambahkan, aku percaya dia juga— _

Gerakan tanganku yang tengah menuangkan buah pikiranku ke atas secarik kertas seketika terhenti saat seruan seseorang yang kukenal menginterupsi kegiatanku.

"Sakura-chan, apa yang sedang kau tulis?" Tiba-tiba saja, tanpa ada angin maupun hujan, Naruto, subjek utama tulisanku, sudah muncul dari balik punggungku dengan rasa penasaran yang jelas menyelimuti wajahnya. Tentu saja itu membuatku kaget dan gelagapan.

"E-eh? B-bukan apa-apa kok," ujarku sambil menyembunyikan kertas yang berisi tulisan tanganku.

"Kalau bukan apa-apa, biarkan aku melihatnya!"

"Tidak bisa! Ini bukan untukmu!"

"Eh? Lalu untuk siapa?" Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Sedetik kemudian, ia memicingkan matanya, dan aku bisa melihat pupilnya yang mengecil dan _chakra_ Kyuubi yang menyelubungi tubuhnya. Gawat, dia pasti salah paham.

"Kau tidak sedang menulis surat untuk laki-laki lain, kan? Katakan, siapa yang berani-beraninya menggoda istri seorang hokage, hah?"

Perempatan pun seketika muncul di pelipisku. "Jangan membuat kesimpulan seenaknya, Naruto!"

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku membacanya!" tuntutnya.

"Tidak boleh! Surat ini aku tulis untuk calon anak kita! Hanya dia yang berhak membacanya!"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. Uh-oh, hancur sudah rencanaku untuk memberikan kejutan di kamar kami nanti malam.

"C-calon anak?"

Wajahku memanas. Rasanya membicarakan hal ini tiba-tiba terasa lebih memalukan dari yang kubayangkan.

"Sakura, kau hamil?!"

Aku memberikan anggukan singkat sebagai jawaban. Terlalu gembira, Naruto mengangkat tubuhku dengan entengnya lalu memberikan ciuman bertubi-tubi di wajahku. Wajahnya penuh dengan berbagai ekspresi, namun jelas ia kelihatan sangat bahagia.

"Kau hebat, Sakura-chan! Aku akan segera menjadi ayah!" serunya.

Tanpa ragu, ia mengangkat tubuhku a la pengantin dan berlari ke dekat jendela lalu berteriak dengan suara yang kurasa gemanya mampu mencapai Sunagakure. Oke, mungkin tidak sejauh itu, tapi teriakannya benar-benar lantang, sampai orang-orang langsung menengokkan kepalanya ke arah kami sesaat setelah ia mengumumkan kehamilanku.

"Warga Konoha, sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi ayah! Kalian dengar itu? AKU AKAN MENJADI AYAAAH!"

Wajah cerah Naruto menggambarkan dengan jelas perasaannya saat ini. Aku yang berada di pelukannya hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahku di dadanya, setengah ingin tertawa senang, setengah ingin menjewer telinga suamiku karena ia berteriak selantang itu.

Tentu saja aku pun bahagia karena aku mengandung anak pertamaku dengan Naruto, tapi untuk langsung mengumumkannya seperti ini ... Hah, Naruto memang tidak pernah berubah.

"Anakku akan menjadi _shinobi_ yang kuat! Lebih kuat dariku dan Sakura-chan! Dan dia akan memiliki jalan ninja yang sama denganku, seorang ninja yang tidak pernah menarik kata-katanya!"

Naruto terus saja mengoceh, tidak mempedulikan aku yang sudah menutup wajahku dengan tangan. Entah apa yang akan dipikirkan warga Konoha melihat pemimpinnya bersikap begini kegirangan dan melepas entah-wibawa-apapun-itu-yang-dimiliki-Naruto-semenjak-ia-menjadi-Hokage.

"Naruto, benarkah apa yang kau katakan?! Waaah, selamat ya! Kujamin anakmu akan memiliki semangat masa muda yang sama sepertiku!"

Tiba-tiba kudengar suara yang familiar. Itu suara Lee! Aku pun merenggangkan jari-jari yang menutupi wajahku, dan di bawah sana, dapat kulihat pria berbaju hijau menyolok itu menunjukkan pose '_nice guy_' disertai giginya yang berkilauan. Aku bersyukur aku hanya merenggangkan jari-jariku. Senyumannya kali ini benar-benar menyilaukan!

"Narutoooo! Sakuraaaa! Selamat yaaaa! Doakan aku segera menyusul!"

Kali ini Tenten, yang berdiri di sebelah Lee, berseru sambil membentuk tangannya menjadi semacam corong. Ah, gadis itu sepertinya masih menunggu Neji untuk melamarnya. Aku jadi ragu dia ingin aku mendoakan dia untuk menyusul menikah atau menyusul punya bayi. Hahaha, mungkin untuk Tenten, yang mana pun tidak jadi masalah. Aku ingat dia pernah bercerita kalau perlu waktu tiga bulan bagi Neji untuk berani menciumnya.

"Selamat, Naruto." Neji yang juga ada di bawah hanya berkata sambil tersenyum kecil, mungkin merasa tersindir oleh ucapan Tenten. Hahaha, Neji dan Tenten memang pasangan yang 'lucu'.

Ucapan selamat itu diucapkan silih berganti oleh warga desa yang lain yang kebetulan berada paling dekat dengan 'tempat kejadian perkara', dan aku yakin teman-teman kami yang lain akan segera berdatangan dan mengucapkan selamat juga. Ino pasti kesal karena dia tidak diberitahu dari awal, tapi aku yakin dia juga yang akan memberikan karangan bunga paling indah untuk calon bayiku dan Naruto.

"Terima kasih semuanya! Aku akan menjaga Sakura-chan dengan lebih baik lagi!" Naruto membalas semua ucapan selamat itu dengan senyuman hangat. Ah, senyuman ini ... mungkin adalah salah satu alasan aku jatuh cinta padanya. Memikirkan hal itu membuat rona merah mewarnai pipiku.

"Kau bisa menurunkan aku sekarang, Naruto!" ucapku akhirnya.

"Sakura-chan, kau tidak senang kugendong seperti ini?"

"Aku hanya malu, semua orang sedang melihat kita! _Baka_!"

"Berarti sebenarnya kau senang, kan? Hehehe~"

Tanpa bisa kucegah, Naruto mengecup keningku. Ia berpikir kalau keningku yang lebar ini menarik. Dan semenjak kami menikah, ia telah mencium keningku ratusan kali. Rasanya memang bahagia ketika pasangan hidupku mencintai apa yang kupikir adalah salah satu kekuranganku, dan aku pun bahagia karena Naruto tak pernah bosan mengulangi aktivitasnya yang satu ini. Tapi ketika aktivitas itu disaksikan oleh banyak orang dan mereka kompak bersorak, seolah ini adalah adegan drama, aku merasa sangat malu. Rasanya seperti ingin lenyap ke dimensi lain bersama Naruto agar aku tidak mendengar godaan mereka.

"Hokage-sama dan Sakura-san mesra sekali!"

"Hokage-sama! Kurasa kau harus menggendong Sakura-san ke kamar sekarang juga!"

"Calon bayi kalian pasti senang kalau bisa melihat ayah dan ibunya rukun begini!"

"Aku ingin mempunyai suami seperti Hokage-sama~"

Apa?! Yang terakhir itu, aku yakin pasti teriakan seorang gadis penggemar Naruto. Untung saja aku yakin dengan kesetiaan Naruto, kalau tidak aku pasti tidak akan tenang menghadapi fakta kalau banyak gadis-gadis manis yang menjadi pengagumnya sekarang.

"Hehe, maaf, Sakura-chan, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mencium keningmu," Naruto berkata sambil mengeluarkan cengiran lebar khasnya, dan ia pun dengan sangat perlahan dan hati-hati menurunkanku dari gendongannya. Dia seakan takut aku akan terluka walaupun hanya segores, dan itu membuatku merasa sangat senang dan terlindungi, sekaligus merasa sedikit bersalah karena bertahun-tahun sebelum ini, aku sendiri sering membuatnya terluka.

"Naruto ..."

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?"

Sebelum menjawab, aku menarik gorden di belakangku dan menutup jendela dengan kain berwarna putih itu, otomatis memblokir pandangan kerumunan warga desa dari situasi di balik gorden, kemudian berbalik.

"Terima kasih. Dan … aku ingin minta maaf. Dulu aku sering membuatmu terluka."

Aku berjinjit untuk memberikan kecupan di bibir Naruto. Kecupan itu dengan cepat berubah menjadi ciuman, dan aku bisa merasakan lengan Naruto yang memeluk pinggangku dan membuatku semakin dekat dengannya.

"Kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini, Sakura-chan. Dan kau tahu, aku tidak pernah marah padamu. Tidak pernah, kecuali saat dulu kau membuat pengakuan palsu padaku. Sekarang, aku tahu kau tidak sedang berbohong pada dirimu sendiri. Aku tahu kau benar-benar mencintaiku, dan aku tahu bayi ini akan semakin mempererat ikatan yang kita miliki. Aku percaya itu."

Naruto menempelkan keningnya pada keningku, dan dengan jarak sedekat ini, aku bisa melihat pendar mata birunya tak lagi menunjukkan kesepian seperti dulu.

"Berkatmu, Sakura-chan, aku akan benar-benar memiliki keluarga yang utuh, dan aku yakin _Tousan_ dan _Kaasan_ sedang tertawa di sana, melihatku menikahi gadis yang kucintai, dan akan memiliki anak dari gadis itu. Mungkin mereka juga sedikit khawatir kebodohanku akan menurun pada cucu mereka, tapi gen darimu pasti akan menangkis sifat bodohku dari anak kita," lanjut Naruto.

"Naruto, kau bodoh ... Kau membuatku menangis ..." Aku mengusap air mata yang entah sejak kapan sudah berkumpul di pelupuk mataku. "Kau memang laki-laki bodoh ..., tapi terima kasih atas kebodohanmu, kau mau mencintai gadis yang tidak sempurna sepertiku, dan aku ... aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Aku juga merasa sangat bodoh karena pernah jatuh untuk pria lain, ketika ada seorang laki-laki yang benar-benar tulus mencintaiku dan selalu berada di sampingku, laki-laki bernama Naruto Uzumaki ..."

Kali ini aku tidak menyeka air mata yang meluncur bebas di pipiku. Naruto yang melakukannya untukku. Aku tidak pernah merasa lebih dicintai dari ini. Aku memeluk Naruto dengan erat, dan merasakan kedamaian yang tak bisa diungkapkan ketika ia mengusap punggungku.

"Aku bisa mengerti kenapa kau menyukai Sasuke, Sakura-chan. Aku juga menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk bisa mengejarnya dan berdiri sejajar dengannya. Aku tahu kelebihan Sasuke, juga kekurangannya. Kau tidak bodoh karena pernah menyukainya."

"Tapi—"

"Sakura-chan," Naruto memotong, "aku tidak mau kau berpikiran jelek mengenai dirimu sendiri. Kau sudah cukup banyak menderita dulu, tapi kau berhasil mengatasi semuanya dan menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Kau adalah wanitaku, dan aku ingin kau melupakan segala pikiran gelap yang pernah menghantuimu dan bahagia bersamaku. Hanya itu yang kuminta darimu. Bahagialah bersamaku, Sakura-chan."

Bibirku membentuk senyuman yang sangat lebar sekarang. Aku merasa sangat beruntung memiliki pria seperti Naruto di sampingku. Dia seperti matahari yang mampu menyinari dan menghangatkan hatiku hanya dengan berada di sisiku. Tingkah konyolnya yang masih sering muncul pun justru menjadi sesuatu yang mampu membuat hari-hariku lebih berwarna. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika dia dulu memutuskan untuk menyerah tentang diriku. Mungkin aku tak akan pernah mengenal kehidupan yang sesempurna ini.

"Aku memang sudah bahagia bersamamu, Naruto," bisikku.

Mendengar itu, Naruto pun tersenyum dan mengecup keningku sekali lagi seraya mengelus rambutku. Setelah itu, dia tampak baru saja menyadari sesuatu.

"Sakura-chan, kita juga harus segera memberitahu Sasuke tentang kabar gembira ini! Kali ini dia pasti pulang dari pengembaraannya. Dan kalau dia sampai tidak pulang, akan kuseret dia ke Konoha! Aku ingin bayi kita mengenal sahabat orang tuanya sedini mungkin, bahkan semenjak belum lahir. Aku ingin dia mengenal salah satu _shinobi_ terkuat di dunia, selain ayahnya, tentu saja. Hehehe~"

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan pesta dengan Sasuke dan teman-teman yang lain? Sudah saatnya Tim Tujuh berkumpul lagi!"

"_Yossha_! Ide bagus, Sakura-chan! Tim Tujuh akan berkumpul lagi, dan Shinachiku akan bertemu dengan para shinobi terkuat yang pernah ada dan mempelajari satu atau dua hal dari kita semua!"

"Kau bersemangat sekali, Naruto," ujarku, tertawa kecil. Sedetik kemudian, aku baru menyadari sesuatu. "Eh? Tu-tunggu, apa kau bilang tadi? Shinachiku?"

"Nama anak kita, Sakura-chan! Nama yang bagus, kan?" tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kau ini, bahkan dia belum lahir! Bagaimana kalau dia anak perempuan? Masa diberi nama Shinachiku? Kau serius mau menamai dia dengan nama makanan?"

"Perempuan atau laki-laki, kuputuskan namanya 'Shinachiku', karena aku adalah 'Naruto'! Dan aku tidak pernah menarik kata-kataku! Itulah jalan ninjaku!" Aku bisa melihat kilauan ala Rock Lee hinggap di gigi Naruto ketika dengan percaya dirinya ia mengatakan hal itu.

"Aaah, kau ini, memang dasar..." Aku menahan tawaku, rasanya lucu mendengar ia mengait-ngaitkan jalan ninjanya dengan pemberian nama calon bayi kami. Apa hubungannya?

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku boleh melihat surat yang tadi kau tulis untuk Shinachiku, kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Ti-tidak boleh! Itu khusus untuknya!"

Aku berusaha menahan wajahku untuk tidak memerah, meski sepertinya aku gagal total. Aku bisa merasakannya dari panasnya wajahku sekarang. Uh, aku tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto membaca surat itu! Kurasa aku menuliskan hal yang memalukan di situ. Tidak sepenuhnya memalukan sih, tapi tetap saja ...

"Sakura-chan, semakin dilarang aku jadi semakin penasaran, _'ttebayo_~ Apa yang kau tulis di sana? Apakah kau menuliskan tentang kencan pertama kita?"

"Bukan!"

"Kalau begitu, tentang sejarah kita sebelum menikah?"

"Setengah benar," jawabku.

"Aaah, begitu ya~" Naruto memperlihatkan seringaiannya yang menunjukkan seolah-olah dia tahu isi surat itu dari awal sampai akhir. Wajahku memerah lagi, dan aku tidak kuasa menahan diriku untuk tidak berteriak.

"Naruto, aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau pikirkan, tapi aku tidak akan mengampunimu kalau kau berpikiran yang bukan-bukan tentang isi surat itu! _Shannarooo_!"

"Gyaaa! Muncul! Muncul!" Naruto berseru panik sambil memegang kepalanya, lalu ia pun seketika menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"Dasar Naruto. Apanya yang muncul?" Aku menghembuskan napas, meski aku bisa menangkap sedikit gambaran bagaimana wajahku ketika berteriak '_Shannaro_' tadi. Pasti menakutkan, dan mungkin sedikit mengingatkannya akan Kushina-san, ibunya.

Perhatianku pun kembali terarah pada surat yang masih tergeletak di atas meja. Aku kembali duduk di kursi yang terletak di depan meja tersebut. Setelah mengambil pena, aku melanjutkan menulis dengan senyum kecil terpatri di wajahku.

.

.

.

_Dan jika aku harus menambahkan, aku percaya dia juga merupakan cinta sebenarnya dalam hidupku. _

_Shinachiku, ayahmu adalah _shinobi_ yang hebat, dan aku ingin kau mewarisi tekadnya!_

_Aku yakin kau pasti bisa menjadi _shinobi_ yang menginspirasi seperti ayahmu! Kapanpun kau merasa sedih, bacalah surat ini dan ingatlah perjuangan ayahmu dari mulai ia bukan apa-apa hingga ia bisa sehebat sekarang._

Ganbatte_!_

_Dengan sayang,_

_Sakura Uzumaki_

.

.

.

FIN

A/N: credit nama dan karakter Shinachiku = dattebae tumblr & all NaruSaku fandom (^^)

Review, please~?


End file.
